Las flores solitarias
by HappyTomato
Summary: Eran solo dos personas muy distintas, y a la vez muy similares. A pesar de las diferencias, el sentimiento de estar solos en medio del invisible caos podía unirlos como a nadie más. [Rusia x Holanda] [RusNed]


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Únicamente la historia.

Holanda recolocó sus papeles, mirando el reloj, y comenzando a contar los segundos en voz muy baja. Al llegar al cero, Alemania soltó un esperado suspiro, dando por terminada la reunión, que habría sido la envidia del Congreso de Viena. Por suerte, excepto para ciertas cosas, estaba alejado del punto de mira mundial, por lo que podría estar tranquilo.

Fue de los primeros en levantarse, y con su paso ligero y los labios sellados, se dirigió a la puerta. Su hermana charlaba con España e Italia del Sur, su hermano había hecho exactamente lo mismo que él, y Dinamarca, faltaría más, únicamente alborotaba entre sus amigos nórdicos. Era increíble la capacidad del danés de quitarle seriedad a las cosas.

Al llegar al pasillo, buscó algún lugar medio escondido, apoyándose en la pared con cuidado de no tocarla con la suela de los zapatos. De reojo, pudo avistar a Suiza buscándole, no con mucho afán. Seguramente tenía prisa.

Se revolvió un poco, con ganas de encender un cigarro. La persona la que esperaba tardaba bastante…Aunque no se lo reprochaba, no del todo. Aquella persona era bastante contraria a él, realmente: Un país grande, importante, y por ello, con continuados problemas que medianamente justificaban su tardanza.

Se planteaba si debía usar o no el término "persona" para un país, cuando oyó una voz dulce a su espalda, dando un respingo.

-¡Me has esperado!-exclamó el ruso, con una de sus amplias y algo extrañas sonrisas.

-Te dije que te esperaría-respondió con una ceja arqueada, y terminó soltando un suspiro.-Vamos. ¿A dónde quieres ir hoy?

El otro pareció pensarlo un momento, aunque Holanda supo que tan solo estaba fingiendo. En el fondo, podían gustarle aquellos gestos en Rusia…Sacudió la cabeza, mirándole con seriedad.

-Sé que ya lo sabes.

-Es que me da vergüenza pedírtelo…Como eres tan serio…-bromeó, mientras el otro comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos. Le siguió, sin decir una palabra más hasta que llegaron al exterior por una puerta distinta a la principal.

Rusia suspiró. Entendía, y a la vez no, la actitud evasiva del holandés. Al mismo tiempo, le gustaba y no le gustaba. Era una sensación compleja, aquella de ocultar sus encuentros a todos los demás. Igual podía causar un interesante morbo que una intensa incomodidad. A veces Iván quisiera decirle a alguien que había encontrado alguien a quien querer. Pero simplemente no podía.

Para empezar, tampoco sabía bien qué relación tenían ellos dos. No eran novios, tampoco solo "compañeros con derecho a roce". Eran algo distinto, que al parecer no tenía una palabra concreta. Algo al margen de los roles de pareja "de toda la vida". Si iba a lo seguro, lo único que podía afirmar Iván era que se gustaban mutuamente, de alguna manera, a pesar de no tener apenas nada en común. ¿Qué llevaba a Vincent a estar con él? No siempre en esos encuentros había sexo, y podían durar desde unos minutos hasta uno o dos días. Sonrió de forma inconsciente al recordarlo, aquella vez que había pasado cuarenta horas en compañía de Vincent habían sido simplemente irrepetibles.

Lo más gracioso era que se moría de ganas por repetirlas.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

Iván salió repentinamente de sus pensamientos, agitando un poco la cabeza. Juraría que Vincent no había estado hablando…

-Lo siento, lo siento. Estaba pensando.

-Ya lo he visto-suspiró, dejando caer un poco los hombros.-No pasa nada. Básicamente he dicho que vayamos a mi casa.

-¡Claro!-exclamó, y sin dudar un momento, se acercó a él, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo del otro, uniendo así sus manos en aquel cálido abrigo.

Rusia conocía, a esas alturas, unos cuantos gestos que indicaban un estado de ánimo en el holandés, o incluso un mensaje indirecto. Por eso, cuando notó los dedos de este rozar distraídamente su pecho, supo exactamente qué deseaba este. Y no iba a negárselo, eso seguro.

Se inclinó sobre él, estando la cabeza de Holanda sobre sus rodillas. Este estiró el cuello, arrugando un poco la nariz antes de que sus labios se tocaran, haciendo que algo similar a una débil corriente eléctrica les atravesara. Abriendo un poco más los labios, y rodeando el cuello del ruso con los brazos, Vincent ya había dejado claras sus intenciones.

Iván solo sonrió un poco, y sus manos recorrieron en dirección descendente el torso de su compañero. Lo notó, con gusto, estremecerse bajo sus fuertes manos, pero no dijo nada. En ese momento sobraba cualquier palabra que pudieran decirse, bastando con escuchar las respiraciones del otro.

Poco a poco, Vincent fue colocándose sobre el regazo de Iván, cuyos brazos envolvieron su cintura. Contuvo el aliento al fijar la mirada en los ojos del ruso, de aquel peculiar color morado, que a veces se le hacía antinatural. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó embobado con aquella mirada, rozando sus mejillas con los pulgares.

-¿Vincent…?-oyó susurrar al otro, y casi de inmediato, dejándose llevar por un impulso, le besó. Le besó con todas sus ganas, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello, acercándole a sí. Quería tenerlo cerca, mucho más cerca.

Poco tiempo hizo falta para que la camisa de Holanda cayera al suelo, seguida de varias prendas más de forma cada vez más seguida. Pronto, solo quedaron sus cuerpos sobre el sofá, el de Iván sobre el de Vincent, con abiertos y cálidos roces entre ellos.

Los suspiros, al principio suaves y entre beso y beso, ahora cambiaban en intensos jadeos. Las manos recorrían el resto de la piel de forma incesante, haciendo que lentamente, el mundo exterior se fundiera en negro, quedando solo ellos. Solo sus jadeos, sus gemidos, sus ruegos.

Vincent lo adoraba. Adoraba percibir como todo lo demás desaparecía, quedando solo el calor y el placer. Sin recuerdos, sin miedos, sin la amargura de algún antiguo conflicto. En medio de un sordo caos, había logrado encontrar en Iván una inesperada paz, que había sido además correspondida, y se hacía más cercana e intensa según el clímax llegaba. Gimió el nombre de Iván con toda su ansia, deteniéndose sus labios en el brevísimo instante en que el placer llegaba a su punto máximo.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, tratando de recuperar su respiración habitual y la consciencia del resto del mundo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo una leve caricia en su mejilla, escuchando una frase ya conocida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-…No podría encontrarme mejor-murmuró, soltando un suspiro y pasándose una mano por el pelo. Rusia sonrió, y besó su cuello con suavidad y un leve tono juguetón.

-Estás muy guapo cuando te pones así, Vincent…-escuchó un bufido, lo cual solo le hizo sonreír más. Podía ser tan…como un niño orgulloso.-Podrías…Acostumbrarte a hacerte uno con Rusia.

-Realmente…a estas alturas…-las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron, solo un poco.-Ya estoy acostumbrado. Y me gusta estarlo.


End file.
